Through Thick & Thin
by Military-Dogs-Rock
Summary: He was giving up on everything, can she change it before its to late? Spoilers! HawkeyexHavoc


Numb. Her whole body just went numb as she saw them bring the two in to the hospital room. They looked so helpless and defeated that she almost couldn't stand to be in the room. The doctors wouldn't say anything, the nurses wouldn't say anything and she just couldn't take it. Seeing two of her best friends, one of them also being her boyfriend, being hauled into a hospital after being beaten like that was just unbearable. Two weeks later when they had both recovered she was still faced with hardship. While Roy had been left with nothing but battle scars Jean had come off much worse. That horrible creature, that called its-self Lust, had pierced his spine and the doctors said he would most likely never walk again. And Jean had taken his lose of mobility very hard, sliding for some time into depression and rejecting everyone. Even Riza. Every time she tried to talk to him he only responded with grunts, if he responded at all, leaving her feeling as if he didn't care anymore. But Roy saw this and knew that he could not let Jean break her heart. After watching Riza, looking sad beyond words, leave after once again trying to talk with Havoc he decided to strike.

"What the hell is your problem?" he exploded

"What are you talking about?" groaned Jean, not looking at him

"How can you treat Riza like that?" Roy snarled, glaring at him " All she's trying to do is help you"

"Yeah well I don't want her help!" he retorted angrily "I don't deserve her help"

Roy sighed "Jean she really cares for you and if you feel anything for her at all you need let her know before it's to late"

Jean knew he was right. And he really did care about Riza; hell he'd go out as far as to say that he loved her. But that was why he had been the way he was, she deserved so much more then him like he was before now he was just worthless. And he knew it was her extreme loyalty that kept her around, any other girl would have just left him, and that was one reason why he loved her. So he decided on what he was going to do, he was going to set her free. If he ended it all then she, by nature, would honor his wish and go on with her life. The next day Roy had some how found his way out of the hospital room the two shared for most of the day but Jean stayed and waited for 1:15, that was the time when Riza always walked in on her break, in her crisp blue uniform, her hair up in her usual fashion, and she always smelled like new ink and gun powder. But not today, 1:15 came and went without a sign of her. Jean was upset by that, he was ready as he'd ever be to do one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do and he wanted to get it over with. He then began to worry that something had happened to her and played over in his mind all of the horrible things that could have happened. But at 3:26 his worries were put to rest when she walked into the room, but not as she normally did. She wasn't in her uniform but instead a white button up blouse and a long black skirt, and her hair was down. Sure he had seen her like this before but this time really struck him, it was the last time. She smiled at him warmly as she approached his bed, normally she would go straight to her usual seat next to his bed where she would try and talk with him. But not today, today she sat next to him on the bed.

He knew now was the time and he began to speak "Riza there's something I need to tell you.."

That was as far as he got he before she cut him off. "Jean I know what you are going to do and I won't try and stop you but there's something I need to tell you first"

He looked at her face and saw that her warm smile had faded and was now replaced by a very serious look.

"If I thought that I was too good for you I wouldn't still be here, if I didn't think you were worthy of my affection I would have given up on trying to show you that I care. I don't care if you can walk or not I don't love you, yes I said love you, for you ability to walk I love you for who you are!"

He couldn't talk, he couldn't move. Those words really sunk in and his mind started screaming "You idiot she loved you all along and you were going to let her go!"

Then he knew what it was that he really had to do. He took her hand into his and spoke his first full sentence to her since the accident.

"I almost let go of the best thing that's ever happened to me, thank you for making this idiot see the wonderful people in his life" he said a gentle tone

She smiled and simply said, "You're welcome"

He smiled back "Oh and Riza I love you"

With that he gently pulled her into a loving kiss. The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice their audience, Roy, Fuery, and Breda, who were awing at the sweet sight.


End file.
